


Kingsman One Shots

by fxns



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Drug Use, Eggsy hurt, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, More angst, Other, Requests, Self Harm, Spy Stuff, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Trigger Warnings, injuries, some happy moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxns/pseuds/fxns
Summary: Just a collection of One-Shots that I have written about the Kingsmen movies! Lots of angst and emotional processing on my part for issues. Be sure to check trigger warnings!Requests areOpen [X]Closed [ ](Check Chapter 1 for request info!)





	1. Request Info & Index

**Author's Note:**

> I'll add an index eventually, but for now, look below to know how to request!

Forgive any formatting mistakes, I am still adjusting to this site!

**How to make a request:**

Read the rules and suggestions below and comment what you would like! Simple as that.

**Request Rules and Suggestions:**

1) No Rape/Non Con or underage

2) I don't do smut, but I will do making out, undressing, but nothing graphic or depicting the act. I will reference it though!

3) I don't really ship Harry and Eggsy as partners, although I will write it! It just might come off as slightly more of a father/son relationship. Just keep that in mind.

4) I am a high school senior so I will be busy! Please respect it may take some time to get your requests out!

5) I will do mental health issues! 

6) Be as vague or descriptive with your request as you would like! Just know it may not turn out 100% how you want it.

**Index:**

Chapter 1: Info & Index

Chapter 2: Eggsy and Merlin [Platonic] - angst

Chapter 3: Eggsy Angst [Pre-Kingsman]


	2. Eggsy & Merlin (Platonic) - Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy confesses a secret he had kept hidden for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my greatest work, but I hope you all enjoy! Feel free to leave any requests you may have!

It was something he thought he would never have to deal with the rest of his life. After his father’s death and that man who gave him the medallion left, everything went to shit. Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin didn’t even know what was really happening at the time, he was merely a lad. It didn’t take too long after the funeral for his mother to find Dean... a man who would control his life for the next 17 years. But, now as he sat down across from Roxy Morton (or Lancelot) as they were in a debriefing. His life seemed to be going up. No one had truly questioned why he never wore short sleeves, slept shirtless, or didn’t use the communal shower during his training. Everyone brushed it off as just something he did. Relapses were few and far between. 

But, little did he know, Merlin was monitoring his every move just a little more closely. It was at the orders of Arthur, not his own inquiries. The new Arthur was more in tune to the agents and their struggles than anyone would’ve thought. 

Eggsy had quite the history of medical files that were only accessed by Merlin and Arthur himself. Multiple childhood hospital visits, requests to look into his home which were all denied. The most concerning was a visit when Eggsy had been 16 years old. The file only told so much and no one dared ask him about it. Until one day, just after the debriefing, Merlin pulled him aside. 

“Agent Galahad, can we have a word?” He asked after Eggsy exited the debriefing, just removing his glasses and pocketing them. 

“Of course.” Eggsy nodded, giving him a small smile. He followed the older man down to his office, Merlin removing his own glasses to give Eggsy some sense of privacy. “What’s this about? Some new gadget?” He asked, his eyes filling with childlike glee. 

“No, sorry Eggsy, not this time.” Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his head. “We need to have a bit more of a serious conversation, yeah? Just us, nothing is going in your Kingsman file.”

Eggsy’s face started to drop a little, the smile faltering into a frown. His heart began to beat a little faster in his chest, but he didn’t let himself fidget with his sleeves. “Yeah bruv, what’s on your mind?”

Merlin sighed just softly, biting the inside of his lip for just a moment. “I have been told to keep a bit of an eye on you lately, Arthur has been concerned with some.. Scars spotted on your wrist. We looked at your medical files to see if something could explain this and a particular hospitalization when you were 16 stood out..”

Eggsy felt his heart stop, his face almost immediately paling. He knew this moment was probably coming, but no amount of training would have prepared him for this. His body began to tremble as he felt the walls metaphorically crumbling in. “What um- what about them?”

“It’s our job to check in with our agents and we do care about you Eggsy, at least I do and you know damn well Roxy does.” Merlin started, leaning forward to hopefully be more level with the man. “You are not getting fired, nor are you in any sort of trouble. We just want to make sure you’re alright.

“None of this goes in my file?” Eggsy whispered, his voice almost breaking as he looked hopefully up at Merlin. Merlin nodded a little bit, giving him a reassuring smile. 

“None of it. I just write down we talked and a course of action. Nothing private you say.” Merlin reassured him again, Eggsy nodding just a little. He had never opened up about this to anyone and was truly a first. 

“Okay.. well uh, when I was 16 nothing was going good, yeah?” Eggsy started to tell his story, rubbing his forearms. “Dean would uh… sometimes get creative with his abuse. Instead of punches, I would get words and one day… he told me if I ended it all life would be easier for everyone. And I believed him, everything was fucked. I didn’t have no one.”

“No one wanted me… even my own Mum was getting sick of me. I had been uh… self-harming for a while up until that point and I finally just… snapped.” Eggsy looked down at the floor, feeling himself become insecure. Merlin could feel his own heart pounding and sinking in his chest. He had thought the worst, but hearing it out of his friends’ mouth was a whole new experience. 

“I ended up trying to take my life.” Eggsy stated finally, feeling like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. “I was just in the hospital for 24 hours and then Mum signed the papers and I was home.”

“Eggsy, I’m… I’m sorry you went through all of that. With Dean, your mother, feeling so alone in the world… You do know now, you have a lot to live for, right?” Merlin asked, unsure what he could truly say besides his condolences. 

Eggsy looked like he had been kicked in the face, his expressing twisting into one of confusion. “I saved the world bruv. I may have lost the closest thing to a father I have ever had… and that has truly crushed me. But my sister and my mum need me now. I have a purpose in life now.”

“Well, I’m… glad you have found that purpose. You are a valuable agent here at Kingsman and a valuable friend to the other agents.” Merlin insisted, making a small note on a notepad. “As I mentioned… none of this goes into your official file. Just that we talked and it is not a concern. Although, I do need to recommend you go see our psychologist. Even if this issue isn’t as ongoing as it was, you need to be in peak performance.”

A small nod came from Eggsy as he stood up, taking a moment to begin to pace. “No one else knows? And the psychologist shares nothin’?” 

“Nothing leaves here or that room.” Merlin nodded firmly, extending his hand to be shaken. A form of agreement that nothing would leave the room beyond what he had promised. Eggsy hesitantly took his hand, nodding swiftly.

“Thank you, Merlin.” He spoke, taking this as his time to leave. Truthfully, Eggsy needed to get home and just leave everything behind him for an hour. He needed a break. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

“Have a nice day, Galahad. Stay safe.” Merlin watched him start towards the door, still a bit in shock from the confession. Eggsy returned a small smile and nod. He was glad he had someone to trust with this… even if it was a few years too late. 


	3. Eggsy Angst [Pre-Kingsman]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings:  
Suicide attempt & self-harm
> 
> Eggsy decides he can't take his life at home anymore.

Eggsy Unwin sat on the edge of his bed, the door cracked open just enough for someone to possibly look in if they were to pass by. But, the truth was, he was entirely alone within the small shithole of an apartment he called home. Dean was out with his mother and Daisy was with a family friend, they couldn’t take the baby girl to the bar after all. 

A tear slowly began to stream down his cheek as he looked at the piece of notebook paper and pen in his hand. The note was all written, all ready for when he finally grew a pair and took the end.

‘The cowards way out’ it was called, to take one's own life and abandon all you have. But Eggsy didn’t see it that way. The only two people in his life that cared would be his mum and baby sister, although Daisy wouldn’t remember him in the end. She was too young. His little Dais… the most important thing in his life wouldn’t even remember her big brother existed.

Eggsy set the paper and pen neatly folded on his desk. The full-size mirror in his room was shattered, the most recent victim of his pure self-hatred besides the skin on his thighs. “Come on bruv… don’t give up on me now.” He whispered to himself, his eyes glancing towards his methods to finally end this. 

Time began to slow for Eggsy. He slowly started to drink a bottle of vodka to numb the pain before slowly his consciousness faded. His hands trembled as blood surged from his arms, his legs curling towards his chest. 

A strange presence seemed to possess him as the medallion was ripped from his chest with his bloody hand. Eggsy trembled with his cell phone, dialing the number on the back. An automated sounding voice picked up, his voice cracking as he tried to remember what he needed to say. “Oxfords not... Oxfords… Oxfords not...” His voice faded before he could finish, his strength leaving the more blood he lost. 

Just before the darkness took over and time began to blur, he heard a blood-curdling scream from his mother, Michelle. 

“Eggsy, Eggsy sweetheart, no, no…” Her voice pleaded through what sounded like a tunnel, her hands clasping around his shoulders. “Don’t you dare leave me again, you selfish-” Michelle’s voice broke off, her hands trembling as she dialed for an ambulance. “I leave you alone for… and I come home to get my sweater and you’re fucking dying!”

Eggsy, letting out a soft groan, barely aware of what was truly happening to him. He had lost too much blood to truly be coherent as his mother talked to the emergency worker. It felt like mere seconds until EMT’s surrounded him, wrapping thick bandages around his damaged arms. Consciousness slowly began to leave Eggsy once he was in the ambulance. Michelle wasn’t allowed to come with him in the ambulance, she had to drive separate. 

“Oxfords not Brogues..” He finally managed to mumble, remembering the last word. The medallion was sitting bloodied on his bed, forgotten and left behind. The darkness finally took over, the last thing he heard was a paramedic’s panicked voice. 

\------------------- -------------------

An annoying loud beeping was the first thing to greet Eggsy as he began to come around. It took several minutes before his senses began to come back. But, with his senses, came a sense of immense disappointment. “Fuck…” He whispered softly, his throat dry and sore. 

“Nice to see you coming around.” A man’s voice suddenly spoke, Eggsy’s eyes open just a crack. He sounded very vaguely familiar, but not anyone he recognized at all. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Eggsy asked, his voice cracking as he used his strained voice. He looked at the man who was sitting cross-legged in his chair, wearing a nice suit. He had an umbrella rested against the chair, his hands folded neatly in his lap.

“You may not remember, but you called me. Oxfords, not Brogues.” The man spoke to him in more of a posh accent, a small frown on his face. 

“Yeah, yeah… but that was a mistake. No one can do anythin’ to help me bruv.” Eggsy managed to finish before he started to cough, his dry throat finally catching up and stopping him. The man brought over a cup and a straw, Eggsy’s arms too heavy for him to lift with his current strength. “Cheers…” He whispered after taking a long drink. 

“You’ve been unconscious for nearly 4 days. I had you transferred to my agency for your safety, with a little research, your mother’s boyfriend nor your mother are fit to care for you. My name is Harry Hart.” Harry finally introduced himself, Eggsy giving him a soft grunt in response. 

“Eggsy Unwin, uh, Gary Unwin.” He corrected himself, biting his lip. “Where am I, exactly?” 

“Welcome to Kingsman, although it isn’t just this hospital wing. I need to leave you for now, if you wish to remain alive… let me know.” Harry gave him a small smirk, patting his leg awkwardly as a form of comfort before leaving the room. Eggsy raised an eyebrow as he glanced down at his arms, feeling his heart sinking in his chest. 

“Would’ve been easier if I hadn’t lived, but don’t think you’ll be letting me die.” He grumbled bitterly, staring at the ceiling to finally do some thinking. Maybe he would come up with something that was actually worthwhile… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request, let me know! 
> 
> I wasn't sure how to close this one, so I hope it made sense.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy requesting!


End file.
